


New Years Party

by Reinasaprincess



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Countdown, Eating out, F/M, Keep Quiet, New Years, Private Room, Teasing, new dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinasaprincess/pseuds/Reinasaprincess
Summary: Girl POV: At the new year's party, your partner has been avoiding you all night until you finally have had enough and take them to another room and finally see what's been bothering them all nightBoys POV: You at your friends' New Years' party and your partner's new outfit has you thinking many lustful thoughts. Avoiding them before temptation is too much they drag you to another room and you can't take much more!
Kudos: 1





	New Years Party

**Author's Note:**

> NNC - Nickname of (Your) choice (ex: baby, doll, angel)
> 
> ~ - seductive tone or moan (whichever you see fit)
> 
> SFX - Sound effects for you're audio if you wish to go that direction

SFX:  
*Music and background people*

Girlfriend:  
{Thought}  
Okay, this is just ridiculous, they've been avoiding me all night. Even the car ride over here. Did I say something?

Boyfriend:  
{Thought}  
Damn, could you look..any more perfect? Wait why does she look pissed?

Girlfriend  
{Thought}  
Okay, I'm not taking this shit anymore

Boyfriend:  
{Thought}  
Oh, don't come over, fuck fuck fuck!

Boyfriend:  
(Nervous)  
Hey (NNC)-

Girlfriend:  
(Stern)  
Can we go and talk in private?

Boyfriend:  
(Distracted/Nervous)  
O..oh yeah (clears throat) yeah we can talk just- Woah hey!

SFX:  
*Footsteps soon the music and background people fade out as soon as the door closes*

Boyfriend:  
Alright (NNC) , what's up-

Girlfriend:  
(Upset/confused)  
What is up with you tonight?!

Boyfriend:  
(Confused)  
Excuse me?

Girlfriend:  
It's like ever since we left our place you haven't looked at me, talked to me or even held my hand! Did I say something?

Boyfriend:  
No, no (NNC) that's not-

Girlfriend:  
All night I've been thinking about if I did or said anything that would make you ignore me like that-

Boyfriend:  
*small laugh*

Girlfriend:  
What? Why are you laughing?

Boyfriend:  
For 1. You are adorable and 2. The reason I have been avoiding you…

SFX:  
*footsteps closer*

Boyfriend:  
Is because ever since you put on that dress, all I could think about was bending you over and my hand around your throat.

Girlfriend:  
(Flustered)  
Y-you can't just-

Boyfriend:  
(Cocky/tease)  
Can't what, imagine my little (NNC) trying to keep quiet at a party while I'm deep inside?

Girlfriend:  
(Flustered)  
You can't just say stuff like that and get me all flustered!

Boyfriend:  
Don't think I didn't see you put on those red panties, 

Girlfriend:  
Whether you saw my panties or not...still doesn't mean you have to ignore me

Boyfriend:  
I'm sorry (NNC), let me make it up to you~

Girlfriend:  
There's nothing you could do to make me feel better. Hey put me down!!

Boyfriend:  
Mm, there's a bed right here too~

Girlfriend:  
(Shocked)  
W-we can't do it here, this is someone else's bed. What if someone walks in?

Boyfriend:  
Heh wow, I thought a little slut like you would like getting railed on someone else's bed~

Boyfriend  
*passionate kisses*

Girlfriend  
*passionate kisses*

Girlfriend:  
*soft moans*  
Oh (NNC) you kissing down my body like that~

Boyfriend:  
I love every part of your body  
You're neck *kiss*  
your (tits or breast whichever you're comfortable with)*kiss*  
You drive me crazy

Boyfriend:  
You're so sexy, I want to taste you, I NEED to taste you~

Boyfriend:  
These panties in the way~

Girlfriend:  
Take them off (NNC) 

Boyfriend  
*starts to eat her out*l

Girlfriend:  
*moans a bit louder*  
(NNC) 

Boyfriend:  
I’ve been thinking about you all night~

Girlfriend:  
t-to know you've been this hard~

Girlfriend:  
Oh, baby don't tease me, I want you~

Boyfriend:  
Heh, what was that? I couldn't hear?~

Girlfriend:  
Really gonna make me beg for it, p-please (NNC) I need you inside of me~

SFX:  
*belt unbuckled or moving around oh the bed*

Girlfriend:  
*soft moans*  
Oh fuck, that feels good~

Boyfriend:  
*moans out*  
Fuck (NNC)

SFX:  
*thrusting or wet sound effects or both)

Girlfriend:  
Don't stop (NNC)~

Boyfriend:  
For someone worried earlier about being on someone else's bed, it seems as if you want to get caught~

Girlfriend:  
*moans gradually get louder*  
Right there (NNC) Fuck me- (gets cut off by panties stuffed in you're mouth)

Boyfriend:  
We don't want anyone walking in, do we? Just keep those wet panties in your mouth~

SFX:  
*thrust/wet starts to gradually get faster*

Boyfriend:  
Seeing you like this makes me so hard~

Girlfriend:  
{Thought}  
Your so deep, fuck why are you so deep~

Boyfriend:  
You like that? My hand around your neck while I'm buried inside?~

Girlfriend:  
(Muffled moans/nodding)

Boyfriend:  
10~

Girlfriend:  
{thought}  
D-don't Count I can't hold it!~

Boyfriend:  
Hehe 9

Girlfriend:  
{Thought}  
Oh fuck you fuck you~

Boyfriend:  
8, good girl hold it

Girlfriend:  
{Thought}  
P-please slow down I cant h..hold it~

Boyfriend:  
7~

Girlfriend:  
*cums hard*

Boyfriend:  
Oh, did you just cum

SFX:  
*Ass slap, takes out panties*

Girlfriend:  
I tried baby, I tried I promise

Boyfriend:  
Since you already came, let me make you cum again

SFX:  
Thrusting

Boyfriend:  
(Groans)  
And again~

Girlfriend:  
(Whimpers)  
Your going to fucking ruin me~

Girlfriend:  
Yes, oh you feel so good (NNC)

Boyfriend:  
Oh fuck I'm gonna cum

Girlfriend:  
Do it (NNC) cum, cum in my pussy, give it to me!~ I'm cumming again!~

Girlfriend:  
*moans cumming hard*

Boyfriend:  
*moans cumming hard*

Girlfriend:  
(Pants)  
Holy shit

Boyfriend:  
(Pants)  
Told you….that dress is dangerous 

Girlfriend:  
We should get home

Boyfriend:  
Yeah yeah, wait let me help you get dressed. 

SFX:  
*Clothes shuffling*

Boyfriend:  
Are you ready?

Girlfriend:  
let's go

SFX:  
*Door opens as fade in people and music*

Boyfriend :  
Oh hey man, look, we're about to go, great party though.

Boyfriend:  
Oh her dress? Yeah I know looks great

\---------END SCRIPT---------


End file.
